Marriage, An Awfully Big Adventure
by SaffyM
Summary: "Marriage, an awfully big adventure," Peter murmured and Wendy nodded. "I will ask your father tomorrow."


**Hehe. Sooo, you may want to murder me, please refrain from doing so...**

**I'm so sorryy! I havn't updated for ages, but I've been so unbelievably busy, real life is a pain in the arse innit. **

**So, as a peace offering of sort, take the unbelievably fluffy fluff fest! **

* * *

"Wendy...Wendy...Wendy!" With a groan, Wendy sat up, hair in disarray around her face and squinted in the darkness. The exaggerated whisper came from her door, along with soft knocks on the wood separating her room from the hallway. Grumbling, she pulled back the duvet and got out of the bed, cringing as the bitter winter air bit at the bare skin of her legs. Stumbling forwards a few steps, she wrenched the door open, to have a lanky boy fall at her feet.

Glaring at the disturbance of her sleep, she then sighed, opening the door further and stepped back, allowing the boy in.

Peter stood, running a hand through his already dishevelled auburn hair, making it stick up in strange angles.

"Another nightmare?" The boy nodded, and Wendy sighed and opened her arms. Peter fell gladly into her embrace. Wendy swallowed audibly, and shuffled backwards, toward her bed, sitting heavily on mattress, Peter following after like a small child.

Peter had appeared outside the Darling household, not a few days after Wendy had turned sixteen, unconscious with a head injury, with the body of an older teenager, not a boy of around twelve. Wendy had screamed, on the way out of the house to Kensington Gardens with the boys to watch them play cricket, and had dropped everything she carried and rushed towards the boy who was covered in his own blood. He had stayed with the Darling family since, and now Wendy was soon to turn seventeen.

Since arriving, Peter suffered from terrible nightmares, and often while he was in the coma, Wendy would be woken by screams coming from the guest bedroom. When he woke, two week after being taken in, Wendy had given him the option to come and find her when suffering from the nightmares.

After weeks of silence, he had spoke, only to the eldest Darling child, whispering in hushed tones. He told her of growing after the Darling children left, how he was terrified, and how one day he had flown to London, and found he couldn't return to Neverland, and soon after, found he could no longer fly, resulting in plummeting to the ground and the head injury from the cobbled road below. He thought it was pure luck that he fell outside of the Darling household. Wendy thought it was destiny.

Wendy ran her hand through his hair, as he whimpered like a child against her neck. She hushed him with soothing words, as he clambered up onto the bed next to her, arranging his legs into a messier relaxed locus position.

"Want to talk about it?" Wendy asked quietly, watching him with guarded eyes. His were trained on the powder pink bedspread under him, and he shook his head.

"You know you can tell me anything even if it's the smallest, most insignificant thing, you know that, don't you?" Peter swallowed, and pulled his gaze up to meet hers. Her eyes softened as she saw his glistening with unshed tears.

Crawling over to where he sat, she climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms round his neck, and he broke, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. She waited silently, until his tears had stopped and he was left only snivelling softly. She wiped his tears away, and gave him a smile, which he returned, although his was more watery.

"Okay?" He nodded, kissing her lips gratefully. That was another thing, kissing.

Her parents were shocked to say the least, when Peter had woken from his coma, then seeing Wendy sat beside him, pulled himself into a sitting position and kissed her lips softly. This continued, coming easier to him than saying hello or goodbye. It was something that he knew he would always hold, Wendy's kiss. It also made him smirk in satisfaction when Edward Couch's face has reddened in anger when he had wrapped his arm around her waist, then kissed her lightly while Edward was speaking to her.

"...it was the same one, Wendy, they locked me out, Tiger Lily, Chief, everyone, and Hook was there, he was there Wendy! Laughing like the evil codfish he is. Even Tink, she was red, angry, and attacked me, pushing me from a cloud, then I fell towards the ocean. The crock was waiting for me." He finished, watching her with bright blue eyes.

"I just feel so alone here Wendy, the Lost Boys have moved on, my parents- I can't even remember them, and you'll leave me soon too Wendy- no, don't give me that look- you're going to be introduced soon, and I bet Edward Couch will be leading the crowd to ask for your hand," his smiled, though his eyes were flat, and his lips pulled a little too tightly.

"I'm never going to leave you Peter, never, and my parents, they love you like their own, my brothers are always there for you, you just need to open up to them more, and you're old enough to campaign for a wife now, no girl could turn you down," Peter blushed, a light pink flush dusting his cheeks.

"Ah, you already have a girl in mind I see, who is it? Is it.. Eleanor, I've seen her looking at you," seeing his stricken expression, "okay, no. How about...Lucy!" He looked positively terrified at that name. "How about-"

"Hush, why are we even speaking about this, it's," he squinted in the darkness towards the clock on the bedside, "10 past 2 in the morning, we should be sleeping," he flopped down into the bed, kicking his legs out, jostling Wendy who ended up spread out like a starfish on top of him. "Uh, Wendy, as much as I like you.."

"Shut up Peter!" she hissed, hitting his chest and rolled off him, facing towards the wall, feigning anger. Still, she felt his body pressing against her back, and grinned, feeling his arm wrap around her waist.

"Soooorry Weeendy," he whispered into her ear, and she turned to face him, a scowl painted across her features. He grinned, kissing the tip of her nose, and she fought against the smile threatening to cross her face.

"Weeell, because-"

"I'm completely irresistible to you, and you cannot deny your attraction to me, what, with my dashing smile-"

"Hold your horses there, Casanova, what happened to 'we should be sleeping'?" Peter shrugged.

"Sleeping is for grownups." Wendy opened her mouth to correct him, children needed more sleep than adults- but decided against it at the look in his eyes.

"If you don't want to sleep then what-"

Peter silenced her, capturing his lip with hers. They kissed almost frantically, tongues battling for dominance, Wendy wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, whilst one of his hands strayed to her hair, tangling in the long dark strands.

Eventually they broke apart, Wendy watching him with a heaving chest and dark eyes, Peter the mirror image.

"Do you want to know a secret?" He whispered quietly, leaning forwards towards her.

"Go on then."

"I love you." Silence.

"Peter, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Honestly."

"But-"

"Can't you just believe me?"

"Well-" She was silenced again his lips.

"You talk too much."

"You kiss too much."

"Only you, Wendy, only you." She smiled sweetly, and he settled more comfortably into the bed, pulling the duvet up. Wendy tucked herself into his side, and he wrapped his arm round her waist, almost instinctively. Wendy yawned, and laid her head on Peter's shoulder, breathing in his wonderfully unique scent which she associated with running through the forests of Neverland when she was a child.

"Marriage, an awfully big adventure," Peter murmured and Wendy nodded. "I will ask your father tomorrow."

"What?"

"I will not be replaced by some other man with the title of husband."

"Oh."

"If that is okay with you?"

"That would be wonderful Peter, yes, I will marry you." Peter pressed a kiss into her hair, smiling softly.

Mrs Darling softly knocked on her daughter's door the next morning, to hear no response from inside. Frowning, Wendy was usually up at this time, and was preparing herself for the day. Nana, the nurse pushed the door open with her nose, and padded inside, Mrs Darling following after. A small knowing smile lit her face as she saw the two teenagers intertwined together on the bed.

Peter's eyes opened feeling the heat of someone's gaze on him, and he pushed himself up, much to Wendy's dismay who whimpered from being jostled, muttered a few unintelligible words and settled her head on the pillow. Peter blushed, seeing Mrs Darling stood not far from the bed watching the two of them.

"Take care of my daughter," Peter nodded, transferring his gaze to the sleeping girl.

"Always," he promised. Mrs Darling, satisfied with the answer bowed her head and moved towards the door, ushering for Nana to follow her.

"Mrs Darling, I wish to formally ask before I propose properly-"

"You had my blessing from the moment you awoke, my dear, my husband on the other hand, well, I'll ask for him to meet you downstairs in an hour," Peter grinned, thanking Wendy's mother quietly.

Mrs Darling shut the door behind her, confident she had left her daughter in capable hands.

* * *

**Hope you liked itt! **

**Drop a revieww3 **

**Seeyaaawwwwww**


End file.
